


Frozen Hearts: Lion Witch And Wardrobe

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Frozen Hearts Series [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brief Sensuality, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Narnia, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Third Person, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Purrington has known the Pevensie's for as long as he could remember. Him and Peter have never gotten a long, hated each other more than anything actually. But when they are sent to Professor Kirke's mansion until the war is over and journey into the world of Narnia, will hidden feelings finally be revealed? I'm also not sure if the title fits with the story, so expect it to be changed probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys: So I got into Chronicles of Narnia again and this little idea formed ^^ I haven't written a story for this series yet so I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Since they were children, Cedric Purrington and Peter Pevensie had always been at one another’s throats. They were always getting into some kind of fight be it physically or verbally. They say that if two people pick on each other a lot, it means that they are showing some kind of ‘affection’ or ‘liking’ to one another…but not in their case oh no. Far from that.

But, little did these two know that their fates will be intertwined and perhaps just maybe, a certain twist of events will help them realize that maybe what they truly feel for each other isn’t what they feel at all.

But now to the present day.

Cedric’s heart was pounding against his chest as he raced around the kitchen, gathering just about anything him and his mother could use as she started to make sure they had enough water and such to last them. The red haired male soon ran outside with her, helping her open the large gates that separated their house from the Pevensie family. He looked up to see them running into their garden; Lucy was shrieking clutching her mother tight. The minute Peter’s gaze landed upon Cedric, he pursed his lips before shouting.

“Come on! Don’t just stand around there, get moving!”

He was about to reply back but gasped hearing another airplane dropping bombs somewhere close, immediately taking off for the shelter.

Once inside, Cedric and his mother huddled with the Pevensie’s with Lucy gripping Cedric’s hand tightly. Edmund then made a shocking move, pushing himself out of his mother’s hold.

"Wait, Dad!" Edmund yelled.

"Edmund, no!" Mrs. Pevensie shrieked and she got up.

“I’ll get him!” Peter shouted, causing Cedric to curse and get up after him but Susan stopped him.

“No don’t!” As much as Cedric hated him, he really didn’t want anything bad to happen to him so he sighed bitterly, worried deep down if Peter and Edmund would come back or not. He could hear the whispering of their mothers, the slow breaths of Susan and the soft crying of Lucy as they all just waited and watched.

“Move you idiot! Run faster!” Peter’s voice sounded from outside and relief flooded over them. He then pushed Edmund through the door, tossing him on the bed his eyes full of rage yet concern for his brother. “Why can’t you think of anyone but yourself?! You’re always so selfish; you could’ve gotten us killed!” That was when Cedric’s gaze landed upon the broken, shattered picture of their father in Edmund’s hands as Mrs. Pevensie cradled him gently in her arms, shushing him softly and Peter relaxed himself. “Why can’t you just do as you’re told?” He whispered.

It was nothing but silence for the remainder of the evening besides Edmund and Lucy’s whimpering.

“Hey. Don’t you think that you were being too hard on him?” Cedric asked from his spot in one of the corners of the shelter, causing Peter to glare at him slightly. “I mean he is just a kid after all.”

“Kid or not,” Peter began. “He should know better than to run off like that. “And you’re one to talk. Weren’t you just about to run after me as well?” A teasing smirk creeped up over his face, while Cedric tried to stop his from flushing.

“S-Shut up!” He hissed in a whisper, seeing as the other occupants were trying to sleep. “I was more concerned about Edmund that’s why.”

“Oh of course, use Edmund as an excuse.” Peter snorted in disbelief, starting to get ready for bed. Cedric muttered a rather fowl word under his breath, making the older of the two chuckle as they slept beside each other. “I love you to dear.” He said jokingly.

“Piss off.”

But Cedric couldn’t sleep that night. Not with the sirens and the bombs being dropped every hour of every minute…it was like a nightmare. No. It _was_ a nightmare. Another crash which sounded extremely close outside caused him to jump almost ten feet in the air. Biting his lower lip, he tried to get some sleep for the remainder of the night. Just as he dozed off, Cedric swore he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body in a comforting manner.

Thinking it was his mother; he smiled softly in his sleep snuggling up close to ‘her’ and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

It was as if the air raid never happened. People were now carrying about their usual business, not even muttering a word about it. There were some though who couldn’t keep up with their façade, trying to forget that it ever happened but many were failing miserably. Cedric was one of them.

The platform was packed with people, waving good-bye to their loved ones as Cedric tried squeezing his way through the crowds without bumping into people.

"If dad was here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund said with clear distaste in his voice. Cedric sighed bitterly, hoping he wasn’t going to start with them already.

"If dad was here, the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter replied stiffly. “Now shut up.”

“You will listen to your brother, won’t you?” Mrs. Pevensie asked after hugging her children, Susan and Lucy looking very upset at the thought of leaving their mother.

Even Cedric, whom was never the type to show his emotions in public, hugged his own mother. Holding onto her for as long as he could, inhale her scent, her hold on him. “Thank you for last night by the way mum.”

“For what dear?” She asked softly, stroking his hair with a confused expression.

“For comforting me last night of course. You gave me that hug remember?”

“Cedric. I was in the other corner of the shelter.” Mrs. Purrington said causing Cedric to blink in surprise. Peter stiffened after he hugged his mother, but didn’t say a word as he tried comforting Lucy before they got on the train.

“Then who-?”

Mrs. Purrington chuckled quietly kissing the top of his head. “Perhaps you were just dreaming. Well. I-I think you best be off,” Her voice cracked as she spoke, not wanting to say good-bye to her only son. “Try not to get into fights with Peter again please? It worries his siblings when you fight.”

“I suppose I could,” He muttered. “If he behaves to though that is.”

The thought of his mother being all alone like this was like someone pierced a knife through his heart. He wanted to be there for her, to protect her from harm. A few tears prickled in his eyes, but, he wiped them away refusing to cry in people. He had to be strong. For not only him but his mother.

Mrs. Pevensie gave him one last hug, smiling softly at him. “Please watch out for Peter won’t you? And don’t worry about your mother; I’ll make sure she’s well checked on.”

“I will. And thank you Mrs. Pevensie.”

He then took off into the crowds with the other Pevensie children, getting on the train. Cedric couldn’t help but look back at his mother one last time only he wished he hadn’t, as he saw the tears now freely falling from her eyes as she waved good-bye.

"Get off me!" Cedric heard Edmund as he scowled to his older sister Susan. He rolled his eyes. He thought that last night he'd at least be a bit more lenient towards all of them, be a bit more relaxed, not to mention he'd give them a break or something. "I know how to get on a train myself! Get off!"

"Suit yourself!" Susan muttered and she turned her attention to the ticket collector that stood in front of the train.

"Tickets please!" He ordered and Susan turned to Peter.

Peter’s gaze however was somewhere else on the other passengers of the train. Cedric groaned mentally, knowing the older was feeling agitated about not being able to fight in the war as he reached over to slap his arm a bit. “Oi! Pay attention will you?”

Susan snatched the tickets out of his hand. "Peter! Pay attention, will you?" And handed them over to the collector.

"On you go!" The collector said as Susan pushed Edmund onto the train.

"Come on, Lu!" Peter said to Lucy. Trying to get rid of the tears that were on his little sister's face. "We have to stick together now. Everything's going to be alright." He promised. "It's going to be fine."

Cedric wished he were telling the truth.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Cedric grunted as he got his suitcase and Susan’s down, surprised at how heavy they really were but carried on none the less. “Here. Do you need any help?” Peter asked, startling Cedric a bit.

“No thank you. I don’t need help from the likes of you.” Cedric responded in a snarky tone, hoisting the suitcase’s up ignoring the glare he received from Peter.

Cedric had to be the most complicated person Peter had ever met, well, besides Susan that is. Professor Kirke’s house was enormous. Never, in his whole life, had Cedric seen anything quite like it. It was the perfect size where they wouldn’t be crowding around each other all the time.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow: There will be no shouting…or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter-" He tuned her out and followed the Pevensie’s further up the staircase. He could see the male Pevensie’s exchanging grins as MacReady scolded Susan for touching an artifact. Lucy wasn’t talking a whole lot, she stayed near Peter the whole time but his comforting was useless.

“…How long do you think we’ll be staying here Cedric?” His head snapped up hearing Susan’s concerned tone and frowned. How was he supposed to know that kind of question?

“I have no idea. I doubt we’ll be staying for much longer. How long do wars usually go on for after all?” She nodded thoughtfully, continuing to unpack her bags while he sighed and lay down. Thinking he was only going to rest for a few minutes, Cedric had actually fallen asleep. In his dreams, there was nothing but snow. Snow falling all around him, and a few lamp posts close to him.

“…Cedric? Cedric are you awake?”

He heard a soft, female voice speak as hands tried shaking him gently awake but he groaned in annoyance. “Five more minutes mom.” He grumbled.

“Not waking up?” He assumed the other voice was Susan.

“No he sleeps like a rock.”

“Here let me try.” Cedric then felt a warm hand on his forehead, before a hand gripped his hair lightly and a voice hissed in his ear. “Wake up darling,” It said mockingly, causing his eyes to burst wide open and push a now laughing Peter away scowling at him.

“You moron! What the hell was that all about?!” Cedric snapped, ignoring the giggling from Lucy and a grin from Susan.

“Well it got you up at least!” Peter said after regaining his composure, only to have Cedric mutter another fowl word so Lucy couldn’t hear and crawl back under the covers. “Oh come on. Aren’t you hungry at all? You haven’t eaten anything in hours. Plus, do you want MacReady on your back for not eating?”

“I’m not hungry.” Cedric murmured, feeling much too tired to eat or even get up right now.

“Are you sure?”

“Why are you so concerned whether I eat or not?” Cedric asked defensively. “Just go on. I’m fine alright?”

Peter pursed his lips, wanting so badly to just smack him but seeing the glare he received from Susan he sighed and nodded muttering an ‘Okay fine’ before motioning his siblings to leave him be.

XXX

"-German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids lasted for several hours-" A strange voice sounded in Cedric’s ears when he realized, after waking up feeling rather groggy and more tired than before that it was just the radio Susan had been listening to though she turned it off refusing to hear any more for that night.

“The sheets feel scratchy,” Lucy complained. Cedric couldn’t blame her; it must be equally hard on a young child like her to be so far away from home.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said trying to be soothing.

"If home's still there." Edmund said bitterly from the other side of the room.

"Isn't it time for you to be in bed?" Susan asked him impatiently. He frowned before that familiar glint appeared in his eyes again.

"Yes _mum_." Edmund responded.

“Ed!” Peter’s voice caused Cedric to jump slightly as he watched him move over to Lucy, smiling just a bit, faintly, seeing him try to comfort his sister. “You’ve seen how big it is outside. It’s great. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow will be better. Really.”

“The big lug is right Lu,” Cedric finally piped up, grinning at the scowl on Peter’s face. “I’m sure things will be just fine here.”

Ah how he loved getting under Peter’s skin. It was like a second hobby for him in all honesty.

“Well has the troll finally come out from under the bridge?” Peter replied in a sneering tone. “Don’t look at him Lucy: Just one look and you’ll be turned to stone.”

“Peter!” Susan snapped, sighing heavily. “Honestly can’t you two at least try and get along?”

“You fight just like a married couple.” Lucy said with a small grin. Cedric couldn’t help but laugh while Peter’s face flushed at the thought. “I wonder…will I have a boyfriend like Cedric?”

“Boyfriend?” Peter spluttered. “Absolutely not. You’re too young to be thinking such things Lu. You will not be getting a boyfriend.”

“Oh you’re no fun!” Lucy exclaimed giggling.

“That’s right. He’s just being a stick in the mud.” The two high fived each other lightly, only to have Peter scowl at him more. “Awww you’re so cute when you get mad.” Cedric teased laughing again.

The following night.

Cedric couldn’t sleep for some odd reason. He had that same dream again, as he tossed and turned lightly in his bed. Surrounded by snow as far as the eye could see. It wasn’t like your typical, everyday snow either. This one, felt so much more magical compared to snow in London. There was a lamp post as well and he swears he can hear the soft growls and roars of a lion far off in the distance, as he seemed to almost float off the ground.

Finally having enough, the younger crawled out of his bed and out of his room silently as possible. Wrapping his robe and coat around his body trudging silently down the stairs and out into the cool, night air.

Rain fell gently from the sky, dampening his hair matting it against his forehead as he leant against a tree. Just enjoying the silence. The sweet solitude.

“What are you doing up so late?”

And the silence was broken.

Cedric groaned inwardly recognizing the voice as Peter, turning around to find the other in a robe and coat just like he was. His hair was stuck up causing him to try and stifle a laugh. “Nice look Pevensie.”

“Shut up,” Peter huffed, trying to smooth his hair out joining Cedric underneath the tree to shield him from the rain. “Here I am making sure you’re alright and you’re mocking me.”

“You should expect that from me.” An awkward silence flooded between them as Cedric found him suddenly ‘interested’ at the ground beneath them. “…I didn’t think someone like you was the rule breaker type. Aren’t you afraid of MacReady at all?”

“Nervous. But, I just wanted to check up on you is all…you’ve been acting kind of strange as of late.”

It felt nice finally able to go outside for once, without having to worry if a bomb will get dropped on them or not at any moment. It was just them. The rain had fallen a bit harder than before, in which Cedric scooted a bit closer to Peter without realizing it. “What do you mean by ‘strange’?”

“Just that, you don’t seem yourself lately is all,” Peter replied trying to be nice for a change. “Look. I think for the sake of the others, we should try and get along with each other.”

“Ha! Good luck with that. You throw an insult at me whenever you get the chance.” Cedric snapped, brushing a stray strand of hair in his face. Peter growled lowly under his breath.

“You see? You don’t even bother trying. You just automatically think I’m going to pick on you, when I’m genuinely trying to be nice!”

“That’s the thing Peter, how do I know?” Cedric snapped, his fists clenching and un-clenching as he tried not to get too angry this time. “How do I know when you’re being honest? Just stay away from me alright? It’ll be good for both of us.”

Before he could even try leaving, Peter’s hand shot out and snatched Cedric’s wrist only the younger male struggled against his hold. “Let go of me! Pevensie you have five seconds to let g-.”

Warm lips were soon placed upon his causing Cedric’s eyes to burst wide open. Kissing. They were…kissing? Peter didn’t know what came over him. But seeing how Cedric still struggled, he wanted him even more for some reason.

His hand wrapped behind Cedric’s neck, still holding him firmly against his body not wanting to let go of him. Not yet. Eventually, Peter did pull away from him. An angry expression could be seen clear on Cedric’s face as he pushed away from him. “You…You why did you do that?!”

“I-I don’t know. I really don’t know,” Was Peter’s response as he tried getting closer, but Cedric took a step back his body shaking and shivering from the cold. “One minute I hate you and…and the next I want to do, well, what I just did to you.”

“J-Just stay away.” Cedric spoke out, clenching and un clenching his fists. “Please. Just, stay away from me for a while, while I try to figure things out.”

He ran off before Peter could say any more to him.


	3. Chapter Three

“You came back late.” Susan said as she looked curiously at Cedric, who was deep in thought over what just occurred last night. “Where were you?”

“I was just looking around is all.” Cedric replied, changing out of his old robes into a pair of fresh clothes after she turned around to face him, combing his hair a few times to calm it down.

“By yourself?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him from behind. He could see her expression from the reflection of the mirror, causing him to sigh placing the comb back down.

“No. …Your brother was with me.”

“Honestly Ced: One of these days you’re going to really get into trouble.” She pointed. Cedric spun around glaring back at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cedric honestly didn’t mean to snap at her as he did, but before he could even try to apologize she huffed and left the room muttering things, well dressed and acting proper.

Cedric then proceeded to take a bath, stepping inside the tub after slipping out of his clothes. He thought the warm water would help relax him but he was wrong. His mind kept flashing back to last night’s event. Why did Peter do that? It felt so wrong, yet, at the same time so…right?

“Cedric?” Susan’s voice called from outside the door. “Are you alright? You’ve been in there for at least an hour.” An hour? He didn’t realize that he had been in there for so long already.

“I’m fine,” Cedric called back, quickly finishing up. “Just getting out now.”

“…Cedric? Are you still upset with me?” Susan asked in a concerned tone. He wiped the fog away from the mirror to see his reflection better getting ready to brush his teeth.

“No.” He replied briefly. “Are you still mad at me?”

“No.” Was her response. “I’m not.” She emphasized.

After getting his clothes on, he then proceeded to head out of the room walking with Susan down the stairs.

“Cedric?”

Cedric’s blood felt like it had run cold the minute he saw Peter standing at the end of the staircase, biting at his lower lip gently. “…What do you want?”

It looked like he was about to say something, but, he pursed his lips and shook his head. “Nothing. Never mind.”

Susan looked back and forth between them, joining Cedric on the couch a thoughtful frown on her face. Had something happened between them last night when they were outside? She didn’t want to pester either of them though. She’ll wait, until one of them was ready to tell her and only if they wanted to.

XXX

"Ga-stro-vas-cu-lar." Susan spelled. "Come on, Peter!" She encouraged. "Gastrovascular!"

The game Susan had picked out was probably the dullest game Cedric had ever heard. It was too ‘intelligent’ for his taste, so he just read a book quietly in one of the arm chairs.

Peter let out a bored sigh. "Is it Latin?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worst game invented?" Edmund finally piped up. Cedric had to chuckle at his little comment. Susan was most displeased at the remark, slamming the dictionary shut.

“We could play hide and seek.” Lucy suggested. She looked at Peter with big, wide eyes and Cedric knew he couldn’t resist those. None of them could.

"But we're having so much fun!" Peter exclaimed, voice full of sarcasm.

"Please? Pretty please?" She pleaded.

Bingo. Peter caved in just as Cedric suspected. “One…two…three…four.” The minute he began counting, everyone jumped up to find a hiding spot. Even Cedric felt excited at the thought of it. He looked around widely, trying to find a decent place where he found a tapestry and hid behind it.

“Here I come!” Peter’s voice shouted.

Cedric’s breathing quickened a bit, as he tried to calm his beating heart when he heard the older male begin to make his way up the stairs. But he was gone for an awful long time. Wanting to find out what was the matter, the younger blinked curiously stepping out from the tapestry when he recognized Lucy bolting around from the corner, tears streaming down her face.

“Lu?” Cedric said startled when he heard Edmund’s voice after.

“Shut up! You think you’re dad but you’re not!” He bolted out of the room just after Cedric listened outside.

“What the hell happened?” He asked, arching an eyebrow after Susan tried running after Edmund and Lucy. “Peter…what’s going on?”

“…I’m not trying to be dad.” He muttered.

Cedric understood now. A sigh escaped past his lips, unsure of why he was doing this but, he pulled Peter in a light hug allowing the other to bury his face in the crook of his neck. “I know.” He murmured. “I know you’re not.”

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Cedric couldn’t help but feel a bit curious about this so called ‘Narnia’ that Lucy claims to have visited, after hearing what Peter was telling him. Here he was, a sixteen year old yet he was intrigued by a nine year old’s story. But he had to know. He had to find out for himself whether it was true or not.

“Cedric?”

The older jumped when he heard Lucy’s voice behind, after he turned around smiling at her.

“O-Oh. You startled me Lucy. What is it?”

She frowned, eyeing him curiously. “Where were you going?”

“N-Nothing really. Nothing at all…just looking around.” He spoke as honestly as possible.

“Come on! I’d like to show you something.” She said, holding onto his hand leading her to the room that wardrobe was kept in. He was supposed to be the older and more mature one, but, here he was behaving like a child in some ways.

Lucy hadn’t bothered with the other Pevensie siblings. She probably only stuck around Cedric, because he joined her for hot chocolate and tried comforting her the whole time. When the little girl led him inside the wardrobe, a frown crossed his face seeing that there was nothing but wood in the back of the closet.

“Lucy there’s nothing here. Just wood…come on. I uh, I think we should get some fresh air…”

XXX

“Lucy tried getting me to see Narnia again.” Cedric explained to Susan as they took a little walk out in the backyard.

“Did you see it?” She asked in genuine curiosity.

“Nope. It was just wood in the back of the wardrobe…” He blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Maybe it was a mistake to come here.”

“It’s not like we had a choice.”

Suddenly, as they turned a corner Cedric had spotted a lake. “…Ced? Are you alright?”

Susan’s voice snapped him out of his daze as he looked over at her, just as he reached the lake’s edge she had a rather concerned expression on her face. “Ced come on, let’s just get out of this area.”

“Come on Susan. The water feels fine I’m sure.” He dipped his hand just a bit in the water but it was enough for it to become ice cold in a matter of seconds. It was freezing yes, beyond freezing, but he had to get whatever was down there. Stripping down to his boxers, he took a deep, slow breath before jumping right in.

It felt like a million pins and needles were piercing his body, while he dived down deeper into the lake with Susan calling out his name.

“Cedric you get out of there this instant! You’re going to make yourself sick!” She shrieked.

“You need to have more adventure in your life you know,” Cedric said with a grin. “Come on! The water feels fine!”

The red haired male continued to dive down deeper into the lake’s depth, looking around and around for the object supposed to be down here. Susan had gone back to get Peter when Cedric’s eyes lit up, seeing what he was looking for. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Cedric! Cedric are you still down there?!”

Rolling his eyes, he gasped after getting some well-deserved air swimming back to the shore line. “I’m fine! Just fine!” He could see Peter getting ready to dive in causing him to snort in disbelief. Always playing the ‘hero’ it seemed.

Susan and Peter both managed to get him up out of the waters, as he coughed and spluttered gasping for air again. “You idiot!” Peter snapped, his blue eyes seemed to get darker the angrier he got. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed doing what you did! What were you thinking?!”

Cedric couldn’t even argue however, due to the fact he was feeling very, very warm one minute after being cold the next. Susan placed a hand on his forehead, biting her lower lip. “We have to get you inside now. You’re running a fever.”

“Oh I’m fine you guys. There’s nothing to worry abo-.”

He was feeling light headed again, his vision starting to blur before everything became black.

XXX

Mrs. MacReady called a doctor straight away when she learned of Cedric’s conditions. His body felt numb, like he couldn’t feel anything at first as the others gathered around his bedside.

“He looks so pale…” He heard Lucy say worriedly.

“He’s sick that’s why.” Peter snapped. “He shouldn’t have done what he did that idiot…he’s so bloody stubborn.” Strangely enough, Cedric felt his weight on the mattress feeling the other male hold his hand gently.

“You know how he is Peter,” Susan began. “He won’t listen to anyone else but himself.”

“Well maybe he’ll listen if he actually acts his own age.”

“That’s a bit harsh don’t you think?” Edmund muttered.

That was quite a blow to him hearing Peter say that. He was about to reply in a snarky tone, when he went into another coughing fit again. Mrs. MacReady rushed over to his bedside after making some soup up, while Peter carefully lifted him up so he could eat.

“Here you go dear,” She said softly. “Try some of this and you’ll be better before you know it.” He nearly spat it out at first, due to how awful it tasted or perhaps it was just his stomach again but he still tried to eat it at least. Peter’s words kept flashing back in his mind, as he refused to look at the other right now.

Maybe…things really needed to change.

XXX

“Lucy I told you before. I’m fine alright?” Cedric actually was feeling a bit better compared to how he was doing before, that golden key still kept in his pocket for whatever reason. “You don’t have to look out for me.” At least it was her though rather than MacReady hovering over him.

“You know I don’t mind.” She said with honesty. “You’re the only one who listens to me.”

“Now Lucy you know that’s not true. The others just…well you know how Edmund is.” Cedric answered gently. She simply nodded her head.

“Have you tried talking to Peter again?”

“No.” He replied simply, lowering his gaze to the floor. After hearing what Peter said, he didn’t feel it was right to talk to him. Hell, he didn’t even feel like picking on him or teasing him right now.

“But I know you like him.” She insisted.

“Lucy please, can we just drop the subject for now?”

“Oh alright.” Her voice became smaller and he felt bad for kind of snapping at her, but, that’s just how he was sometimes. Cedric was about to apologize when Peter’s panicked voice caught his attention.

“Run!”

 


	5. Chapter Five

Cedric and Lucy both had stepped out of the hallway when they saw Peter, Susan and Edmund with panicked looks on their faces run past them. “Whoa! What in the world-?” Cedric began until he heard MacReady’s voice shouting for the Pevensie kids. Lucy’s eyes went wide as they took this chance to run with the others. His body was still somewhat weak due to the fever, but he didn’t want to be caught by someone like the MacReady.

Susan glared at the others when they made a run for the wardrobe.

“Oh you’ve got to be joking!”

“Hey it’s better than getting caught.” Cedric whispered, motioning her to come inside.

They backed far away from the door, when things got dark very fast. Cedric could barely see the own hand in front of his face.

“Ow! That was my foot.”

“Hey watch it!”

“Will you stop shoving?!”

All of them fell backwards. Cedric hissed slightly, when he landed on the snow covered ground. Wait. Snow? Shivering, he slowly stood up on his feet after helping Lucy up and looked around. “Unbelievable…I-It’s just like in my dreams.” He whispered out loud. And it really was. Snow. Snow all around them, falling gently to the ground coating it more. And the lamp post: That was there as well.

Lucy was telling the truth after all. Cedric was too lost in his own little world at first, but quickly snapped out of it when he felt a snowball aim at his head causing him to yelp and turn around glaring at the person who threw it.

There stood Peter, a smirk on his face as he got ready to launch another in which Cedric grinned in return. “Oh. You’re dead Pevensie.”

He soon found himself joining in on the snowball fight. Even Susan seemed to be enjoying herself for once. The joy had ended though, when Peter tossed a snowball at the brooding Edmund who rubbed his arm after he was it.

“Ow! Stop it.”

Peter was the first to realize then, as his eyes glowered at his younger brother. Cedric guessed it as well as he too turned to glare at him a bit. So he had gone to Narnia after all! Just as Lucy told them.

“You little liar...” Peter began, making an advance towards him jerking his head towards Lucy. “Apologize to Lucy.”

“Hey you didn’t believe her either!”

Another scary expression caused Peter’s face, as he continued marching over.

“Say you’re sorry.”

“Okay I’m ‘sorry’.” Edmund muttered.

“That’s alright,” Lucy said with a smug grin on her face. “Some little children just don’t know when to stop pretending.”

“Nice one Lu.” Cedric chuckled giving her a high five.

“Very funny.” Edmund seethed.

They managed to gather a few coats from the wardrobe. Susan and Lucy were greatly amused, when Peter handed Cedric and Edmund a pair of women’s coats. “Hey! Very funny Pevensie, you realize these are for women right?” Cedric glared, ignoring the smug expression on Peter’s face.

“Oh I know. You have to admit though Ced…you do have a ‘womanly’ figure after all.”

“Ha ha. Little bastard.”

“Not in front of Lucy!” Susan warned after uncovering her sister’s ears, a look of disapproval seen clear on her face while Cedric stuck his tongue out at her. Lucy then proceeded to tell them about the faun she saw named ‘Mr. Tumnus’ and wanted to show him to them. She also claimed that this was Narnia.

“Cedric,” Lucy began looking at him curiously. “You said ‘Just like in my dreams’…did you dream about Narnia?”

The older male nodded slowly, wrapping the coat further around his body as they began their journey to the faun’s house. “Yeah. It looks exactly in my dreams. The snow, that lamp post, everything.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me you had a dream like that?” Clear hurt was heard in her voice, as it grew smaller making him wince a bit stroking her hair gently.

“I’m sorry Lu, I didn’t mean to hurt you…I just, well, at the time I didn’t want your ‘imagination’ to go hay wire I suppose.”

“That’s fine I suppose. But you believe me now right?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her questioning tone winking at her. “How can I not? It’s all right in front of me.”

 


	6. Chapter Six

Cedric can feel blisters forming on his blisters as he trudges through the snow, teeth chattering wrapping the coat further around his body. Peter sensed how cold he was, so he awkwardly wraps an arm around the younger male’s shoulders startling him but he simply mutters a ‘thanks’ under his breath.

They hadn’t really spoken to each other a whole lot, due to the incidents with that kiss and the lake but they were starting to somewhat ‘warm up’ to each other.

Mr. and Mrs Beaver, whom they had met after having a run in with them trying to look for Mr. Tumnus, were now leading them on their next journey to Aslan’s camp. Cedric was still astounded at the story they had just been told about the Great Lion and the Prophecy’s. It all just sounded much too unreal.

First they encountered talking beavers, then nearly got killed by a talking pack of wolves and met a fox?

Susan tried to think logically about the whole thing but even she herself couldn’t think of any logical reason figuring this place out. “Cedric?” Peter’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as the younger male looked up at them.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Look…I-I never got the chance to say…to say…”

“Say what?”

“’Sorry’. About the uh, w-well that…kiss a few days ago.” He murmured quietly so his sisters couldn’t hear.

“Oh. I-It’s fine. I forgot all about it truthfully.” Cedric said with a shrug of his shoulders, pursing his lips. Actually, he wouldn’t admit this out loud now, but even though he struggled against Peter he actually somewhat ‘enjoyed’ the whole thing. That was a lie as well saying that he ‘forgot’ about it, how could he forget a thing like that? The way Peter’s lips moved against his own…feeling his warm hands on his body…

_Whoa! Whoa easy now Cedric. You’re both guys. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing._

Now, Aslan's camp is near the stone table, just across the frozen river," Mr. Beaver points to a region near the setting sun. Mr. Beaver’s words snapped Cedric out of his thoughts.

"Oh the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years!" Mrs. Beaver explains with a smile, as if her statement solves all our problems. "It's so far," Peter sighs, voicing what we all were thinking.  


"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" she smiles.  


"Smaller," Susan snidely comments, looking directly at Peter.

Cedric snorted at her snide comment. As much as he liked Susan, she could be a bitch.

With a sigh, Cedric looks on along with Peter whom has a concerned expression on his face considering how far it really was. But he follows the others down that path, feeling his legs start to wobble and shake like jelly due to how sore they are. Just as he was about to fall though, a pair of strong arms caught him and he turned his head to see the grinning face of Peter.

“Need any help?”

Cedric’s face flushed in embarrassment as he got out of Peter’s hold, brushing himself off. “I-I’m fine thank you! I can walk by myself.”

“You can’t fool me Ced. Look at your legs. And that fever of yours, you’re just getting over it. Here I’ll carry you.”

“Whoa! W-Whoa, whoa, whoa! I’m not a damn girl alright?” Cedric snapped when Peter hoisted him up in his arms sighing bitterly. He had to admit, it did feel nice being treated like this.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Susan glared sharply at him at the girl remark.

“N-Nothing. Nothing at all ma’am…”

Peter snickered quietly under his breath, as he continued carrying Cedric in his arms whom was blushing in embarrassment with Lucy giggling at the scene. “Aw you make such a cute couple. Edmund would never let you live this down if he saw you.”

Cedric had forgotten about him almost, as the Pevensie’s all grew quiet at the mention of their brother. But they would find him and get him back home where he belongs. That much was certain.

XXX

"It's been hours and we haven't had a rest," Susan echoes.  


"Come on, humans, while we're still young," Mr. Beaver shouts.

“If he tells us to hurry, one more time.” Peter comments as he carries Lucy on his back after setting Cedric down. “I’m going to turn him in a big, fancy hat.”

"He _is_ getting a little bossy," Lucy comments.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver shrieks pointed to a cloud of swirling snow racing toward them.

Cedric’s heart races a mile per minute as they take off running. He doesn’t even have to think who Mrs. Beaver was referring to. Jadis, The White Witch.

"Run!" Peter yells, dropping Lucy to the ground and taking up her hand.

“What do you think we’re doing?!” Cedric snaps.

It doesn’t matter that his feet feel bloodied and warn out, he does not want to die in a place like this. He promised himself, from the very beginning that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him or those around him. They rush to the edge of the woods, jumping down until they hide inside a small cave huddling up to one another. Cedric swallows a lump in his throat, sticking close to Peter as he hears the sound of sleigh bells.

"Maybe...she's gone," Lucy hopefully suggests.  


"I suppose I'll go look," Peter suggests receiving a glare from Cedric and Susan.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He hissed.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" Mr. Beaver hisses pushing him back down while he steps out of the safety of the niche.

Peter looks at Cedric for reassurance, who nods and allows Mr. Beaver to check things out.

"Neither are you Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver protests, reaching out to her husband.  


"Thanks, sweetheart," he holds her paw momentarily before climbing out and up above.

They waited for what seemed like hours until Mr. Beaver looked down, startling them greatly with a smile on his face.

"Come here! Come here! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see ya!" He said before disappearing again.

With confused expressions, they quickly climb out of the cave and Cedric gasps silently when he realizes whom Mr. Beaver was talking about.

_Father Christmas?_

Lucy was in pure delight as a smile crossed her face. “I told you he was real! Merry Christmas sir.” She beams.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here, but this—" Susan takes the words right out of Cedric’s mouth.   


"We thought you were the witch," Peter interjects, also stepping forward.  


"Yes, sorry about that. But, uh, in my defense I've been driving one of these longer than the witch," he tugs off his gloves.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan wonders aloud, curiously peering at the elderly man.  


"No. Not for a long time, but the hope that you have brought, your majesties, has finally started to weaken the witch's power. Still, I daresay, you could do with these," and he turns to his sleigh, pulling out a large velvet sack.

“Presents!” Lucy is in pure delight as she eyes the bag with wonder. Cedric can’t help but laugh at her cute reaction. Though even he himself would admit that he was delighted to see Father Christmas as well.

He hands Lucy a dagger though. Wait.

A dagger?

"Thank you, sir. I think I can be brave enough," she hesitantly admits.  


"I'm sure you could. Battles are ugly affairs," he regrets, turning to Susan next, "Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."  


"What happened to 'battles are an ugly affair?'" she worriedly takes the weapon

Father Christmas lets out a joyful laugh before handing her something else, "Although you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come.".

“Thank you.” She says softly.

“Cedric dear boy, come here won’t you?” Father Christmas motions the younger to come forward in which he does. “Although you are not the Prophecy, I believe you are just as important as our majesties are. Here, take these.” He placed a sword in his hand. It had a brilliantly shining gold blade, the end of it was red and it was said that it can pierce even the strongest of metals. He was also given a shield, coated with the colors of Narnia red and gold. “It requires great skill to use, but I’m sure you’ll manage quite well.”

“T-Thank you sir.” He breathes out. “It’s truly an honor…”

"Don't not question your ability," he pats my shoulder, calling out Peter's name last, handing him a long-sword and silver shield emblazed with a mighty, red lion.

Father Christmas had just given four children, children mind you, weapons. Cedric and Peter glanced at each other as Susan and Lucy had with their weapons.

"Now! I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years," he chuckles, turning to them before climbing in his sleigh, "Long live Aslan. And Merry Christmas!"

Cedric feels even more prideful and braver than ever, as he grins brightly at what he had just received.

“Good-bye sir! And Merry Christmas!”

“I told you he was real.” Lucy said again to her siblings, whom both chuckled until Peter realized something.

“Wait,” He said with a frown. “’Winter is almost over’…do you know what that means?”

Oh no.


	7. Chapter Seven

Just as Peter suspected, the ice was already starting to melt and crack whenever they tried walking on it.

"We need to cross, now," Peter urges.                                                                                      

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asks.                                                                                                                                                            "I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver throws up his hands.

“Well I don’t think it matters at this point. We need to cross anyway.” Cedric said.

“Come on.” Peter took Lucy’s hand in his.

They all start forward as carefully as possible. Lucy shrieked when she almost fell in the ice, cold waters but luckily Peter caught her before she could fall.

"Wait we need to just think about this for a minute!" Susan argues, making Cedric roll his eyes as he carefully trudges forward.

“We don’t have a minute.” Peter reminded her.

“I was just trying to be realistic.”

“No. You’re just trying to be smart as usual.” Peter smirks as does Cedric. Finally he put Susan in her place. He took one step forward on the ice, jumping back immediately when it started to crack beneath him.

“Maybe I should go first.” Mr. Beaver suggested.

“Maybe you should…”

The ice however groaned and cracked even when Beaver stepped on it startlingly.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accuses.

"Well you never know which meal's going to be your last, especially with your cooking," Mr. Beaver jokes despite hopping over thin ice.

Mrs. Beaver chuckles as she to carefully steps on the ice. Cedric begins to follow after her, shakily walking along on the ice wincing whenever it started to creak and crack beneath his feet.

“If mum knew what we were doing,” Susan began.

“Mum’s not here!” Peter shouted.

Susan really was something at times. Cedric shook his head in disbelief at her, before carrying on his way.

Large chunks of ice and snow fell from the cliffs making him lift his head up, swearing out loud seeing those same wolves from earlier running along and jumping down them with their jaws snapping.

“Oh no!” Lucy cried.

“Run!” Peter shouts, urging Lucy to move faster.

The wolves were faster however as they surrounded them in a mere matter of seconds. One managed to pin Mr. Beaver down quickly before he could do anything. Peter draws out his heavy sword as does Cedric, pointing them directly at the wolves.

“Put them down boys,” The wolf Maugrim growls. “Someone could get hurt.”

“Don’t worry about me! Just run him through!” Mr. Beaver shouted, only to be pinned down more.

"Leave while you can and your brother leaves with you," the wolf promises.

"Stop, Peter, Cedric, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouts.

“Smart girl,” The wolf chuckled.

“He’s got to be lying though!” Cedric snapped at her. Pointing his sword at the wolf pinning Mr. Beaver down.

"Aw come on, this isn't your war. All my queen wants if for you to take your family and go," the wolf says, inching closer.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan panics.

"What's it going to be son of Adam? I'm not going to wait forever, and neither is the river," he growls.

The ice from the waterfall begins to tremble and shake as more ice crashes into the water.

“PETER!” Lucy shrieks.

Cedric doesn’t believe what he’s doing at first, but he charges at the wolf pinning Mr. Beaver down and pierces the blade through its back. The wolf yelped in agonizing pain, releasing Beaver from its paws as Cedric carries him in his arms running back to Peter and the girls.

“Hold onto me!” Peter orders, slamming the tip of the sword’s blade into the ice. Cedric, Susan and Lucy hold onto him tight as an icy cold wave of water rush over them dousing them instantly. It’s only a matter of seconds, before they all resurface gasping for air. Cedric coughs and splutters, instantly reminded of his incident with the lake when he reaches to grab Lucy safely to shore.

“Gotcha!”

“Cedric thank you!” She wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

“LUCY!” He heard Susan shriek.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asks, rubbing her shoulders to try and warm herself up a bit.

"Don't you worry, dear, you're brother's got you well looked after," Mr. Beaver nods.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver observes.

Cedric could feel his face turn a light, red color as it warms up resulting in him setting his coat down as do Peter, Susan and Lucy. Beautiful, pink blossoms start to bloom on the trees. The skies are now shining with sun and are crystal clear with only a few clouds.

"Come along, humans, not too far now," Mr. Beaver starts the journey again.

Cedric seems to forget how tired he is as he’s much too fixated on the beauty of Narnia in the spring time. Everything is just so beautiful and full of life.

Perhaps coming here wasn’t so bad after all.

“Um…I suppose I should thank you…for saving Lucy.”

He snapped out of his day dreaming to see Peter walk beside him. Blinking in slight shock, he simply grins and nods his head.

“Don’t mention it. I would’ve done it anyway. She’s a good kid you know…her and Edmund both.”

Peter chuckled softly before sighing. “Perhaps I have been a bit too hard on him lately.”

“A bit. But when we get him back, we can make things right again. Oh and Pevensie?”

“Yes?”

“…You’re alright after all.”

Both males grinned brightly at one another, finally seeming to accept each other’s presence. “You’re not bad yourself Purrington. Not bad at all.”

They continued their journey with ease to Aslan’s camp, Susan and Lucy catching up with Peter and Cedric. “Well you two seem to be getting along just fine now.” Susan said with a grin, making them blush lightly.

“You didn’t do anything to encourage it.” Peter said rolling his eyes.

Cedric interrupted their bickering when a wide grin crossed over his face. “Look!” He said excitedly. Seeing the tints of red and gold on the tents. “We’re here! Finally here.” They were finally going to see Aslan after all this time. Things would be right, with the world of Narnia again.

“Cedric slow down!” Mr. Beaver called out to him.

“There’s no need to rush.” Peter said chuckling.

“Heh heh. Sorry, guess I got too excited.” He said, laughing sheepishly.

Before they even entered the camp, the citizens of Narnia were starting at them with intrigued expressions. They were a mix of creatures; some were centaurs, eagles, even leopards and tigers. There were a whole lot of them surrounding Aslan’s tent.

"Why are they all staring at us," Susan nervously whispers.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy jokes, Susan give Cedric a disapproving look hearing him snicker.

Once they approach Aslan’s tent, Peter soon takes charge drawing out his sword to one of the centaurs.

“We have come to see Aslan,” He announces. The crowd whispers with excitement.

The centaur nods in understanding, moving out of the way as the four kneel before the Great Lion as he emerges from his tent. Never in his life, had Cedric ever seen a more magnificent lion than Aslan.

“Welcome Peter and Cedric, Sons of Adam. Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And where is the fifth son?” His voice is filled with question.

"It's why we're here, sir," Peter answers, "We need your help."

"We've had a little trouble along the way," Susan continues.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan wonders.

The Pevensie’s and Cedric remained silent at his question until Mr. Beaver spoke. “He has…betrayed them your majesty.”

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur determines, stirring the crowd.

Cedric frowned, finding that just a tad bit unfair on his end. They didn’t know Edmund and he certainly didn’t know Narnia well at all.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan looks to the Pevensies once again.

“It’s all my fault,” Peter said softly. “I was too hard on him.”

Cedric pursed his lips, screaming on the inside that it wasn’t his fault at all.

"We all were," Susan adds.  


"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy quietly pleads.  


"I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse," he sighs, "This may be harder than you think."

Harder than he thinks? When has anything ever been easy for them?

"For now, let's get your four into something a little more appropriate," he nods to Oreius.


	8. Chapter Eight

Peter and Cedric were practicing their swordsmanship skills against each other at the camp, while Susan and Lucy were down by the river. “Aw come on Peter: Stop going easy on me! Show me what you really got.” Cedric exclaimed, a cocky smirk on his face as Peter rolled his eyes.

“You really are something you know that? …But if you insist.”

Before Cedric could react, Peter knocked the sword out of his hand yelping the minute he was pinned to the ground by the older male. A groan escaped past his lips, puffing his cheeks out glaring up at the smirking Peter.

“You’re lucky I was distracted. I could’ve easily kicked your ass. Now get off me.”

“Hmmmmm. Nope. I think I like this position to be honest.”

Cedric’s face flushed at the purr in Peter’s voice, swallowing a lump in his throat when their foreheads pressed against each other’s. This was the closest they have been really. Their eyes closed and just as they were about to lean in…

Susan’s scream of fright caught their attention. Cedric got up on his feet instantly as did Peter while they rushed off to the riverside. There was Susan and Lucy, scrambling to get up a tree with those wolves from before circling and jumping up at them.

A group of Narnian’s soon joined Peter and Cedric. Peter drew his sword out.

"We've already been through this before," sighed Maugrim, turning to face Peter, "We both know you haven't got it in you. You may think you're a King, but you're going to die...like a dog!"

Cedric made a run to help Peter when Maugrim pounced on him. There was no movement from him for a few seconds, until his sisters finally breathed with relief seeing him emerge from under the dead Maugrim.

“Peter thank God!”

Cedric was the first to run to him, tackling him in a bone crushing hug before glaring at him. “Don’t you ever scare us like that again!”

“Yes ‘darling’.” Peter retorted sarcastically, though he chuckled at the comment.

XXX

Edmund’s return was a dramatic one really. He was seen on top of the hill with Aslan talking to him, his head hung low as he listened intently to everything the Great Lion had told him.

Cedric ducked underneath the tent flap, noticing that Peter was trying to clean a scratch wound on his stomach hissing each time he tried.

“Here. Let me help you out.”

Peter muttered a ‘thanks’ when Cedric took out the cordial Father Christmas had given to Lucy, gently dabbing some of it on the wound. The older male gasped at first, making Cedric roll his eyes.

“You’re such a baby you know that?”

“I can’t help that it burns.”

“Just man up will you?”

An awkward silence filled the tent before Peter gazed up at him with his blue eyes widened slightly. “Ced…I think I’m in love with you.” He blurted out.

Cedric looked up at him in shock after he finished cleaning the wound. “W-What? Peter I…I think you’re delusional right now. Maybe you need so-.”

“No you idiot,” Peter sighed heavily. “I-I really do believe I love you.”

“But…We’re boys though.”

“And?”

Cedric lowered his gaze to the ground. “Boys can’t feel that way about each other.” He whispered softly.

“Who’s to say we can’t?” Peter said softly, putting his hand in Cedric’s giving it a light squeeze. “You can’t control a thing like love, Cedric. Love happens, when you least expect it.”

“But still I-.”

Before he could finish his sentence, Peter lurched forward, pressing his lips gently against Cedric’s. This time it was much different than before, compared to that night in the rain. It was sweeter, much more real and true. Cedric didn’t fight back this time. Instead, he gradually kissed the older male back. Wrapping their arms around each other.

Little did they know however: Susan, Lucy and Edmund were silently watching them from afar. Edmund had a look of distaste on his face while Susan was ecstatic on the inside.

“…You’d think they’d take the time to breathe. Disgusting.” Edmund muttered.

“Well I think it’s sweet and romantic.” Lucy piped up, though perhaps a little put off by it.

Susan was in a day dream. Excited at the thought Peter finally found someone to love like that. Granted, she never thought it’d be Cedric but she was thrilled none the less. “Oh this means Cedric might become our brother-in law someday! Wait. Is that even legal? Ah I don’t care. He’ll really be part of the family now!”

That same night, Peter and Cedric slept side by side each other. A smile of content clear on their faces and it all became clear to Cedric now. Peter was the one whom had held him in his sleep that night in the shelter, not his mother.

Peter really had been looking out for him after all.


	9. Chapter Nine

The time had finally come. The battle at Beruna was about to begin. Peter and Cedric were on the front lines, dressed in red and gold armor the colors of Narnia standing proudly on their horses. Edmund was on top of a grassy hill with the other centaurs, eagles and leopards awaiting their orders.

Cedric had never been so frightened, excited and nervous before in his life and all at the same time. When they saw the White Witch finally appear, the two males gave each other’s hand a squeeze before a fierce look crossed Peter’s face.

The battle had begun.

XXX

Cedric hadn’t seen blood yet, but he had a feeling there would be soon. His heart continued to beat a mile per hour as they marched down before charging at full speed. He fought furiously and valiantly. His sword slashing at any enemy that crossed his path cutting them down. Part of him felt guilty for doing so, but this was war. There was no time to feel sorrow or sadness. One must only focus on the battle.

He bared his teeth, cutting down a Minotaur that tried slicing his head off. A chill suddenly ran down his spine.

The White Witch was getting closer. And she was thirsty. Thirsty for Edmund’s blood. He was feeling very vengeful for some reason, unsure as of why since the Witch was nowhere near Edmund yet. He glanced over to his right, paling instantly at the sight of Peter being pinned down by her. Before he even had the chance, Edmund jumped in between his brother and Jadis taking the blow for him.

"Edmund!" roared Peter.

He turned and fought her. He fought as if he had been fighting his whole life. But Jadis was stronger than Peter. He was just a teenage boy, only fighting for weeks while she had been trained her entire life.

"I just..." started Edmund. He sounded like he was trying to defend himself.

“Ed shush,” Cedric said gently. “It’s alright. When Lucy comes, things will be fine.”

Cedric was torn between whether he should help Edmund or Peter. He didn’t want the younger to be defenseless, yet, Peter was in trouble as well. “Damn it,” He cursed. “What do I do?”

Right when Jadis was about to slay Peter, everyone lifted their heads up hearing a mighty roar of a lion from the distance. Coming down from the mountain was Aslan himself with Susan and Lucy on his back. Behind him was a makeshift army of his own.

He didn’t know what happened next, it all happened so fast. One minute there was Jadis, standing above Peter then the next Aslan pounced on her, snarling. Cedric’s face turned chalk white witnessing the end of the White Witch.

XXX

Edmund was alright much to everyone’s relief. Cedric and Peter were both injured, but Lucy’s cordial managed to heal them. It wasn’t long before they arrived in Cair Paravel at the royal castle, for the Pevensie’s coronation.

Cedric felt a tinge of jealousy at the fact that he wasn’t to become king as well. But he was thrilled for them none the less. Smiling proudly as he watched from the sides.

"To the glittering eastern seas, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

He clapped loudly along with the others.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan gave a faint smile, though serious as always.

"To the great western woods, I give you King Edmund the Just."

Edmund tried desperately not to grin.

"And to the clear northern skies, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter had a proud expression on his face, as the crown was placed upon his head.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia..."

Cedric was sort of spacing out during most of Aslan’s speech, smiling faintly at the others and the one he loved when Aslan turned his attention towards him.

“Now don’t think I have forgotten you…Lord Cedric, the Warrior. You are most important.”

_Lord Cedric?_

He finally breathed out, as the other Narnian’s clapped and cheered for him. Gazing out into the ocean a wide grin could be seen creeping up on his face. Wondering what other adventures they would face.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Golden Age of Narnia had arrived.

Peter had finally proposed to Cedric and the two were set to be married. Cair Paravel however, needed an Heir to the throne and since Cedric was a male that was impossible to happen. High King Peter caressed his loved one’s back soothingly as they sat together in the infirmary; Cedric’s head was buried against his chest with silent tears streaming down his face.

“Shhhh. Cedric, love it’s alright. We’ll figure something out love. Please don’t cry.”

Edmund wandered into the room with a concerned expression on his face.

“What’s going on?”

The head of the infirmary, Winowa, cleared her throat before speaking. “It would appear that our Lord is incapable of bearing a child.”

“He’s a male though. Of course he can’t have a child: It’s impossible for a male to become-.”

“Edmund,” Peter snapped, making his younger brother cringe seeing as Cedric was becoming more and more upset about the situation. “That is quite enough thank you. Now leave us be for a moment.”

_XXX_

**_Eleven years after LWW_ **

Despite the fact Cedric was not capable of bearing a child; it didn’t ruin his and Peter’s relationship. Peter even suggested they could do a surrogation where a woman would be the one to carry their child instead but Cedric was unsure of that. He didn’t want to see her go through pain or possibly die from child birth, as there have been cases like that.

Edmund was the first to find Cedric staring thoughtfully into the water fountain, with a frown seen clear on his face trying to figure this out.

“…Ced? Are you doing alright?”

Cedric’s head snapped up hearing Edmund’s voice and wiped at his eyes, smiling faintly at the younger male.

“Yeah. I-I’m fine Edmund. Why are you here? Is something wrong?”

“No everything’s alright. I just, wanted to make sure you were doing okay…what with what’s been going on and all.”

The red haired male scooted over so the other could have a seat beside him. It seemed in Narnia, they were able to get along somewhat better compared to back home.

“…I hope Peter’s not angry at me.”

This caused Edmund to arch an eyebrow. If anything, Peter was more concerned about Cedric and certainly not upset with him. Cedric meant the world to Peter. Yes they had their fights and such, but what married couple didn’t fight?

“Angry? Cedric that’s crazy of you to think that. Peter loves you more than anything.” Edmund said honestly.

“But we haven’t-.”

Edmund raised a hand up. “Don’t even go there Cedric. Okay, so you can’t have kids. It’s not the end of the world you know…there are plenty of couples who can’t have children. I know you feel bad about it, but, don’t you think for a minute Peter is upset with you because of this reason.”

A smile managed to creep up on Cedric’s face for just a minute, before he hugged the other male. “Thank you.” Was all Cedric whispered. Edmund had a look of surprise, realizing this was the first time the older male had ever hugged him awkwardly giving him one back.

XXX

**_Twelve years after LWW_ **

_"_ The White Stag went this way!"

Five horses galloped through the forest. Their riders were laughing joyfully as they chased the small creature. Cedric had gotten muscular compared to when they first arrived in Narnia, his shoulders broader as he grinned happily at his husband whom rode alongside him. Despite the trials they had gone through, everything managed to turn out alright in the end.

Edmund’s horse slowed down. “What’s the matter Phillip?”

“I’m not as young as I used to be.” The horse answered tiredly.

“What did Ed say Susan?” Lucy asked giggling. She was taller than before, her long brown hair flowing down her back gracefully.

“You girls stay in the castle, I’ll catch the stag myself.” Susan tried intimidating him in a gruff voice making Cedric chuckle except for some reason, a chill ran down his spine. Everything seemed so familiar to him.

Peter seemed to sense his concern, arching an eyebrow.

“Cedric? What’s the matter?”

“Does any of this look familiar to you guys at all?”

Lucy seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she hopped down from her horse muttering something under her breath. “Spare Oom…”

“Lucy!” Susan cried after her, as her and the guys ran off after them. Everything became pitch-black and Cedric assumed the trees were getting thicker and thicker.

“Ouch!” Hissed Edmund.

“Peter!” Snapped Susan.

A bright light could be seen as Peter finally pushed open the door and they all came tumbling down on top of one another. Cedric on top of Peter and poor Edmund underneath his sisters struggling to get off each other.

He had left a young man at twenty five and now he was back to sixteen again. Professor Kirke stepped in the room, eyeing them curiously as they laughed nervously at him. “Y-You wouldn’t believe what happened to us sir.” Cedric said with a grin.

Boy this was going to take some explaining. Though it seemed Kirke had a small idea as to what happened.


End file.
